Attacking her Genins - Team Soudai
NamikazeSoudai: Soudai arrived here, the thundergod gate was some 10 minutes away and her shinobis had been to this location before so they knew how to come. She sighed heavily, Chihiro was ready for whatever the exams had in store, Kirei would do fine if she was put into a situation, still she couldn't help but feel like she was a bad teacher..She could have personally trained Chihiro more rather than having Castiel or Nobu teach her what they were skilled in, although Chihiro had gotten weapons training and how to become acrobatic from Soudai, as well as a possible real life situation and how to react to blows, there was still more things she could have been involved with, it seemed.. Kirei was mostly absent, but Soudai felt guitly from that for some reason. She waited, trying to think of what to have them do that they could do in the sort amount of time Kirei had with them.. xKireiHimex: -Kirei arrived out of the thundergate with a loud boom as she still was holding Chi her arm. she would let her arm go as she dashes off to her Sensei as she waited for further instruction what they were gonna do. Kire hoped she didnt hurt her teammate's arm she wasnt quiet sure how hard she pulled her teammate with her though- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro practically tripped on herself as she was pulled through the gate, landing a few inches above ground and still pulled forward. She awkwardly fell forward and face planted on the ground below as Kirei let go of her arm.-“ack…Oww…”- She rubbed her forehead and then pushed herself up having break into a sprint behind Kirei as they followed their sensei. She reached them quick enough and stood beside Kirei.- “So, what are we doing today Sensei? “- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai shrugged, rushing forward at her genins and..DRAWING NUIBARI!! "Survive!!!" She yelled out, nuibari being wielded so she could throw it and hold onto the wire as well, she tossed that terrifying weapon in their direction. It 'appeared' that it was coming striaght at them, and if it was it would have impaled through there none existant armor, first going through Kirei's shoulder while the second would whip back and turn around, heading for Chihiro's backside. That was if it did get to that point, but it was about..70% likely that Soudai would have adverted the weapon before penetration of the skin. xKireiHimex: -Kirei would look shocked a bit if she heard her Sensei yelling as she would dash to the right and attemps to avoid the weapon,watching closely,to time her dashes,hoping chi-chan would be okay also "wow Sensei where did you get that from? that scared me the hell off, but even though it could have been worser hehe"-Kirei tryd to laugh but she went silent after saying that- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro Instantly bent her knees as she saw her sensei reach for her holstered weapon, the same weapon that saved her from Haru many months ago. She knew that the weapon was tied to a wire so it could be thrown and then pulled back towards the person. She wasn't going to sit there and wait for it to possibly impale her from behind. She jumped to the left, rolling into a crouching position and pulled out a kunai from her pouch.-“Seen that trick before sensei.”- She threw the kunai aimed right at her oncoming sesei’s left leg. The fact she was running towards it would cut down the time necessary for it to reach her. If it hit, it would cause pain, bleeding and difficulty to walk.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would fall asleep she couldnt handle this training anymore she used to much of her chakra while she was training with the dummies not so long ago. She didnt recover fast enough from that training to do this one, She was hoping her Sensei and her teammate wouldnt mind her sleeping over here- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai rolled from the kunai that was previously destined to come for her leg. With that action she pulled nuibari back and recovered from her roll, catching it. Her hand previously holding the wire dropped said wire, a easy recovery later on, and withdrew a kunai and two senbons from the pouch on her leg. She didn't give any warning to Chihiro, who had a cocky reply to her action, and pulled the kunai back, flicking it towards Chihiro with precise accuracy towards her chest but not fast enough to where it would be unblockable, in fact it was a speed which encouraged being blocked. She flung the two senbons though right after the kunai, she hoped that the thin senbons would be un able to be seen since it was more likely Chihiro had her eyes on the larger weapon heading for her. It wasn't thrown in a straight manner like the kunai which if the kunai wasn't blocked would have impaled. The senbons were doing numerous flips in their way towards Chihiro, aiming for her tummy area from either arms but not anywhere up or down below her tummy. It was likely to impale or possible smack off of Chichi's stomach, Soudai hoped Chichi could see the danger though. She then ran towards Chihiro, either to engaged her in hand to hand or help her with her injuries. Guest_HatakeChihiro: -As soon as the kunai left her fingers Chihiro’s left hand shot down at the ground, her palm landing hard and flat on the dirt below. She molded chakra into it with a natural easy and speed that came from hours of training and trusted it into the warm dirt. Her eyes remained locked on her sensei who rolled away from her attack and dropped her wire after pulling the Nubari back to her. Chihiro pulled up her hand, a thin pillar of dirt forming and rising with it. The pillar instantly began to crumble around the sides revealing a sharp spear like object within. The spear was about a third out of the ground when her captain reached for something in her pouch. Chihiro began to stand, the spear half way formed as a kunai aimed right at her stomach was thrown through the air. She held her breath and pulled her arm up, the spear now complete and off the ground. Her left hand gripped the pillar tightly as the kunai neared, thrusting chakra into to make it’s density harder and more solid. She twisted her wrist to the right, moving the spear in a swinging motion in front of her to smack the kunai away to the right. A loud metallic thump was heard as she blocked it and then her eyes widened as she saw a small glint in the air flying towards her, she had no idea what it was at this point but she wasn’t about to let it hit her to find out. She flicked her wrist in the opposite direction, to the left, to deflect the un coming glint. She managed to hit it in time, it was a senbon. She was about to sigh in relief when a sharp pain shot up her right arm, she winced in both surprise and pain.-“What the…”- Her eyes shot to her arm, a second senbon had dug into a spot directly below her elbow. A thin line of blood started flowing down her arm; she swallowed hard and moved her arm up to her mouth. She bit into the very middle of the senbon and pulled it out, flinching at the pain. Her right hand reached up towards it and grabbed it as she spoke.-“That trick on the other hand….Is new.”- She felt the pain but she put it in the back of her mind, it wouldn’t kill her and she had felt much worse from her spars with Nobu and Haru. The pain during those session made her think she was going to die, compared to that…this was nothing. Her bloody armed hand reached for another senbon in her pouch and pulled it out.-“I will remember it.”- She dashed forward towards her senpai, flicking the bloody senbon as well as her own right at her chest and neck. She ran behind her senbon, holding her spear much like a katana, reaching her in mere seconds. She crouched about two feet in front of her and thrust the spear at her left hip. If it hit, the spears sharp edge would penetrate through her clothing, making a medium sides gash. The gash would cause medium to severe bleeding as well as a sharp pain across her body that would most likely make it very difficult to move. Chihiro was no longer afraid to fight to reach her goal. Something had awoken inside her last night, the realization that her kind nature would never get her acknowledgement from Setsu . Her intent to kill was now very much in existence. One could only guess at how her sensei would react to this development.- NamikazeSoudai: It was pointless to have a technique if she never used it. Once she realized Chihiro was getting that earthy spear in creation Soudai had prepared her chakra for the body replacement technique. That poor log was cut in half by Chihiro..By what of the senbons? "Good job Chichi." She said kindly, waving her attention with a senbon in her hand. The other one had been avoided by a twist of her acrobatic body, nearly catching her side of her chest. It was likely, and true, that she moved her hand up to block the senbon coming for her neck. "I don't much care for the aim to kill in spars though. Usually when someone calls that they cannot continue anymore or i decide the spar is over is when i declare a winner. I know it seemed i was aiming to kill you, but i was never going to, i expect you to aim for locations on me that would not kill me, save if you really wanted a new sensei that badly." She said with a grin, it was unknown if she was being serious or not. They had always said to spar as if your life depended on it, and the best way to defend your life was to kill the person trying to injure you. She pulled the senbon from her hand and tossed it to go ground. That movement to turn her body was probably a blur to Chihiro, it was a quick reaction as well as to prepare for the body replacement technique, so why didn't Soudai just side step out of the way of the danger instead? Perhaps it was better for Chihiro to experience this rather than avoiding all damage. "Catch your breath." She said softly, going over to her. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would walk through the gate heading the the border lands of tea she had not been there before but she had been told that was where Soudai was working with Chi and Itsy was wanting a spar with the younger genin. Itsy only knew very little about this genin, except that she was her Sensei’s little cousin and that she had Itsy’s teammates fighting like crazy. So Itsy thought she would come see what Chi had to offer in a spar. Walking through the border lands Itsy would spot Chi and Soudai standing there and would walk over to them.- “Soudai, If you are not busy working on training.” –Itsy would pause blushing softly- “Could I please spar Chi?” –Itsy always seemed to blush now when she saw Soudai but that was alright it would not affect her ability to spar. Itsy would fix her long snow white hair so that it was tied up off to the side as she waited for an answer.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai was wrapping up her hand wound when Itsy arrived, she believed Chihro would also be tending to her own wound too. If this was a contested spar that her and her genin, previously genins had Kirei not fallen asleep and was snoozing over by the nearest tree, then Chihiro probably would have won with the larger wounds down to Soudai. Soudai though had not used any techniques other than body replacement, she had some scary things up her sleeves that her own genins had not seen in their short time together. Soudai used her uninjured hand to rub her shoulder lightly when Itsy appeared, "Hey. Yeah you may spar her. But being so close to the exams, i prefer it be taijutsu, genjutsu, and weapons only. Ninjutsu is precious to all of us right?" She paused. "Unless you want to show little Chichi some of your techniques, that would be kind of you.." She smiled a little, sitting down in the grass. "I'll be the judge." ItsumoAi: -Itsy would notice Soudai’s wound as hope she was alright itsy would however hid her concern and nod her head softly.- “Taijutsu is alright with me and weapons, I’m not supposed to be using my Clan Jutsu until the exams Sensei doesn’t want me to risk permeate damage to my body.”-Itsy would say though shrugging it off the only way she would get permanent injury is if someone attacked her body while she was in another’s body but she had not thought that was much risk in this situation however she would fallow orders.- “However if you wish me to show her some fire techniques I would gladly oblige.” –Itsy said kindly with her normal soft spoken voice. Her blue eyes would be glistening as she looked from Soudai to the little one named Chi.-“Whenever you are ready.” –Itsy would say taking a few steps away from Soudai and planting her feet into the ground watching the young genin with a smile on her face.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro sighed as she felt her spear slice into the substitution log, the extra chakra really had made it harder…or maybe her strength training was finally paying off? After all, Castiel had said that if you didn’t have strength then no matter how hard you weapon was it wouldn’t cause more damage. She stood up, letting her rock spear crumble and scatter in the wind.-“Yes Soudai-sensei…Sorry.”-She felt odd having done such a rash move; she had never lost her cool like that before.-“I..I don’t plan on it.”- She said responding to her senseis comment about a NEW sensei. She shook her head side to side and pulled out a bandage from her pouch, wrapping it around the cut in her arm that her senseis senbon had left as well as clean up the blood that had trickled down her arm. As she finished tying it she heard someone speak up, it was Itsy. A girl she had seen and fought before, except that back then she had kicked her own ass. She listened to them talk about a spar; mentally prepared herself for the unknown skills this girl might have and took a few steps back. She bowed, the proper etiquette before a friendly spar that she had been….strictly reminded of by Nobu-sensei.-“Hello again.”-She took her stance. The first time she spared this girl she didn’t even have that much. Now? She was much more prepared. –“Age before beauty.”-She winked at her and smirked.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would chuckle and bow back in respect- “No I insist you go first little one.” –Itsy would say as she straightened back up she didn’t know what to expect months had passed since Itsy had spared the little genin fresh out of the academy and had let the girl beat herself up it had been quite amusing to Itsy back then but today Itsy was hoping for something different. Itsy preferred a challenge though from time to time she liked to just play around with new genin but this was different. Itsy would smile and hold herself still and tilt her head slightly to the right.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai was a little irritated that Chichi had not attacked first, but now she looked to Itsy. Hopefully the young woman would teach Chichi some things..Well wait she hadn't attacked either. "Someone attack!" She yelled out, she was getting hungry and didn't want to wait around while they made sarcastic comments. "I would have taken Castiel down by now!" ((Then..The two decided to just have a thumb war. Itsy won, with her larger thumbs.)) Category:Training Category:Yonshigakure Era